Pesadelo Real
by Marjarie
Summary: Inuyasha só queria dormir tranquilo... [Presente de níver pro Kamui]


Inuyasha não me pertence.

Essa fic é apenas uma brincadeira, não odeio a Kagome, ok?

**Pesadelo real**

_-Inuyasha, senta! _

_-Mas Kagome..._

_-Senta, senta, senta, senta, senta..._

_-Ai, ui, ai. Por que fez isso?_

_-Apenas para você ter em mente quem é que manda. Agora levanta e já pro tanque! Quero que lave minhas meias... E toda a roupa de cama! Agora! Senão... – pausa sinistramente cheia de significados. - Senta, senta, senta, senta..._

_-Ick, ui, ai._

_-O que ainda faz caído no chão?_

_-Mas..._

_-Nada de 'mas'! Levante-se e termine de limpar a casa, seu cara de pastel. Você tem 5 minutos para deixar tudo brilhando. MWAHUAHUAHUA._

_-Como?_

_-Sei lá, se vira, a megera aqui sou eu, você apenas é o escravo. Agora vai lá e não ouse interromper minha novela, senão... _

_-Lá vem..._

_-Senta, senta, senta, senta, senta..._

-Ugh... ui, agh.

-Inuyasha, acorde. – Kagome falou, sacudindo-o de leve pelos ombros. Ao não receber resposta, preparou-se para acorda-lo de forma absolutamente agradável e gentil.

-INUUUUYAAAASHAAAAAA!!!!

-Aahhh! – foi tudo que saiu dos lábios dele ao ser tão assustadoramente puxado à realidade.

-Inuyasha o que aconteceu? Você gemia e se contorcia durante o sono. – ainda atordoado, ele nada respondeu. Respirava ofegante tentando apagar as terríveis lembranças. - Era algum sonho ou... – parou, os olhos abrindo-se de forma assustada enquanto o encarava fixamente. Todas as informações adquiridas com os mangás unindo-se para formar uma única conclusão. - Não me diga que você... – lançou outro olhar ao meio-youkai ainda ofegante e não precisou de mais provas. - Kyaaaaa, hentai! Senta!

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou assustado Sua linha de pensamento não conseguindo compreender de modo algum o raciocínio de Kagome.

-Hunf, não quero saber de você seu hentai! Eu aqui me preocupando enquanto você tem esse tipo de sonhos.

-Mas...

-Sem vergonha! Cretino! Hunf. – emburrada, voltou para seu saco de dormir, deitando-se de costas para o meio youkai.

-Quem entende as mulheres? – falou rabugento antes de ajeitar-se para tentar dormir novamente.

_-Inuyashaaaaa._

_-Hã? – perguntou desconfiado. Há pouco tinha sido xingado e sentado. Qual é a desse tom meloso do nada? Virou-se na direção da voz, mas não encontrou ninguém._

_-Inuzinhoooooooo, meu bombonzinho recheado de cocoooooo. – cruzes, que espécie de pessoa chamaria outra daquela forma? Franziu a testa, muito desconfiado de tudo, foi quando sentiu uma mão tocá-lo no ombro. De um pulo, sacou a Tessaiga e virou-se, apenas para sentir seu queixo despencar no segundo seguinte. _

_Aquela definitivamente não era a Kagome. _

_Usando um vestido curtíssimo de couro preto, decote indecente, cinta liga, sapato salto agulha e chicote nas mãos, era uma figura no mínimo assustadora. Principalmente quando começou a sorrir de forma sacana._

_-Vem aqui seu cachorro! Ordinário. – estalo de chicote no chão. – Mostra do que um vira-lata é capaz. – mais estalos de chicote, mas dessa vez nas costas de um catatônico Inuyasha._

_Mais algumas chicotadas foram necessárias até o cachorro processar a mensagem e, todo atrapalhado, sair correndo, Kagome-sádica não deixando de persegui-lo um segundo sequer enquanto intimidava no salto. – Cafajeste! Volta aqui. Seja macho. – mais estalos. – Me joga na lama e me chama de auau. _

-Ai! – de um pulo o pobre acordou e de olhos arregalados tentava normalizar a respiração. Mas que raios de sonhos eram aqueles? Será que nem dormindo conseguiria ter um pouco de sossego?

Emburrado, lançou um olhar feio pra Kagome que dormia profundamenteaquilo tudo só podia ser culpa dela. Talvez uma praga por todas as vezes que havia corrido até Kikyou.

E não foram poucas vezes.

Porcaria! Não se deve mesmo marcar bobeira com mulheres, principalmente as violentas. Ah, nessas horas até sentia falta da época em que estava flechado e cipozado numa simpática árvore. Não tinha pesadelos, não apanhava, não ouvia gritos...

Bons tempos aqueles.

Aos poucos seus olhos foram pesando e rendeu-se ao sono outra vez.

_-Inuyasha querido, tudo bem?_

_Ainda de olhos fechados, ouviu aquela voz perto do ouvido e tremeu todo de medo. Não queria nem imaginar o que viria dessa vez._

_Assustado demais para falar, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça._

_-Tem certeza? Você parece meio tenso. – falou devagar enquanto levava as mãos até os ombros do meio-youkai e começava uma massagem. – Tanto tempo lutando, você tem que descansar um pouco e deixar que eu cuide de você._

_Soltando um suspiro de alívio, Inuyasha se ajeitou melhor, sentando-se de forma mais_ _confortável e ficou apenas curtindo a massagem. Definitivamente, de uma Kagome assim, ele gostava._

_Quando estava ficando bem relaxado sentiu algo afiado tocar seu pescoço. Por puro reflexo, se atirou para frente, deu uma cambalhota e parou já em posição de luta._

_-Onde está a Ka... – parou se engasgando com a imagem diante de si. – Kagome?_

_Aquela não podia ser a Kagome. Cabelo desgrenhado, cara verde... Horrível!_

_-Que foi Inuzinho? – perguntou sorrindo e no processo, mostrando os grandes dentões._

_-O que você... – viu com horror a Kagome-monstro se aproximar._

_-Só uma mordidinha, você nem vai sentir nada. – arreganhou os dentes e começou a se aproximar. – Ferida de amor não dói, xuxu._

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, acorda, eu preciso de ajuda para...

Começou a abrir os olhos lentamente. Um grande alívio o envolvendo ao sentir que tudo fora um sonho e apenas a normalidade o aguardava. Respirou profundamente, querendo deixar para trás todo o terror vivenciado.

Abriu os olhos completamente e...

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – como um cão fugindo do banho, levantou-se e começou a correr feito um risco deixando apenas poeirinha para trás.

Seu grito ecoando enquanto sua silhueta se perdia no horizonte.

-Mas o que deu nele? – piscou confusa. - Como eu acordei cedo, quis aproveitar para dar um trato no visual... Só queria uma ajudinha para terminar de passar o creme de abacate no rosto enquanto coloco os bob's no cabelo.

**OWARI**

"Parabéns, parabéns! Saúde, felicidade, que tu colha sempre todo dia, paz e alegria na lavoura da amizade" cantando musiquinha de níver.

Feliz Aniversário Dogão! Esse aqui é um singelo presentinho para ti que é fera em maltratar o Inu e coloca-lo em situações insanas hehehe.

Desejo tudo de bom, ótimo, lindo e maravilhoso para ti.

E muito obrigada à Rô pela revisão e dicas.

Beijão

Mar


End file.
